SARANGHAE XI LUHAN
by lemonizy96
Summary: kai menyukai luhan namun luhan masih mengharapkan kris kembali kepadanya,saat kai menyatakan perasaanya,luhan tidak percaya karena ia pernah mendengar percakapan kai dan sehun untuk menjahilinya Apakah luhan menerima kai?atau kembali pada kris?l


**Main Cast : Kai **

**Luhan **

**Other cast : Kray couple **

**Member Exo **

**Length : Oneshoot **

**Genre : romantic,hurt **

**Rating : T **

**Author : Lemonizy96 **

**Disclaimer : cast are not mine But my only story is mine,ff ini pure saya yang buat –w- jika ada kemiripan mungkin kita satu pikiran(?) tapi ini benar2 murni buatan saya dari ide saya~ dlu castnya b2st namun saya ubah jadi exo~**

**WARNING: dont plagiat?ntar dilaporin ke siwon ahjusshi(?) ada adengan kissnya dan awas ada kai-nya (?)ada beberapa typonya mungkin..bahasa alien /? Yang suka review yaaaaaa yang enggak aku rapopo/?**

**Summary : _kai menyukai luhan namun luhan masih mengharapkan kris kembali kepadanya,saat kai menyatakan perasaanya,luhan tidak percaya karena ia pernah mendengar percakapan kai dan sehun untuk menjahilinya_**

_**Apakah luhan menerima kai?atau kembali pada kris?lets reading !**_

**- EXO DORM-**

AUTHOR POV

"ya!kalian ini,bisanya membuat dorm berantakan saja!saat membersihkan saja! Pergi menyelonong"teriak seorang namja,siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo aka D. dia sangat "rewel" dalam soal kebersihan

"ah~nanti saja,lagipula,kitakan baru pulang dari schedule kita"jawab Chanyeol sambil memakan biskuit bersama Baekhyun dan Chen

"aish,awas ya,kalian harus membereskannya,kalau tidak kalian takkan kuberi makan!"D.O langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-4 sambil mendumel(?) tidak jelas *haduhhhh emak-emak #plakk*

"ne~"jawab mereka berempat dengan malas -_- termasuk leadernya(Kris),jam menujukkan pukul 9 malam,member exo tengah membereskan bekas makan malam mereka,Lalu datanglah Luhan,ia baru pulang dari schedule-nya"

"aku pulang" serunya dengan berjalan lemas akibat kecapean,Kai yang mendengar hyung yang ia sukainya itu,langsung menghampirinya dengan terbirit/? *kebelet pipis ye Tem?*

"selamat datang luhan~ge"sambut kai dengan gaya polosnya *kai polos?*

"ada apa denganmu Luhan,kau terlihat lesu hari ini"Xiumin doojoon pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu

"entahlah,mungkin karena aku lelah,soalnya dari kemarin scheduleku banyak sekali,jadi aku sepertinya kurang istirahat"jawab Luhan dengan nada lemasnya sambil menyimpan barang bawaannya dan hadiah dari fans2nya

"aah~yasudah lebih baik kau istirahat saja sana,daripada kamu nanti sakit,kan kita juga yang repot,hehehe"kata suho,dengan sedikit candaan

"aish~hyung ini,sudah aku mau istirahat" Luhan pergi meninggalkan member Exo lainnya dan menuju kamarnya dengan jalan terhuyung-huyung,saat ia memasuki kamarnya,terlihat Lay yang sedang membereskan kasurnya dan kasur Luhan

"Lay,sedang apa kau?"Tanya Luhan heran,tumben sekali Lay membereskan kamarnya

"aku?aku sedang membereskan kasur,memangnya kenapa"Tanya Lay

"bereskan yang benar ya,kekekeke"jawab Luhan,Lay langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya

"aish!yakkkk!"balas Lay dengan melempar sia-sia karena Luhan berhasil menghindar

"hahahaha,ughh mi mian..."ucap Luhan,tiba-tiba

BRUAK!

ia jatuh pingsan

"omooo?! Luhan geeee!bangun...suho hyungg,,kris ge semuanyaaaaaaa luhan pingsan"

Kaipun terkejut dan menggendong luhan ala bridal style.  
"yakk yoseob?!ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan POV

"Hahahahaha"akupun tertawa,tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing,aish ada aa dengan diriku…

Bruak!

"omooo?! Luhan geeee!bangun...suho hyungg,,kris ge semuanyaaaaaaa luhan pingsan!"

"samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan Lay…

Cuit cuit cuit ß- *ini suara burung

Ughhh kepalaku pusing,dan sinar mataharinya begitu terang,saat aku membuka mataku,kulihat kai didepan wajahku...mwo?kenapa begitu dekat wajahnya dengan wajahku?!

"hyung!luhan hyung?"panggil kai yang wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Hah?APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"tanyaku dengan terkejut dan langsung mendorong dia

"aku menjaga hyung!"jawab kai sambil mengelus2 bokongnya akibat jatuh saat kudorong

"la..la..lalu,yang lain kemana?"Tanyaku salah tingkah gara-gara kejadian tadi

"ada~..hyung?gwenchana?"Tanya kai sambil menggenggam tanganku,DEG

_Omo?ada apa ini?kenapa aku berdebar-debar?_

"n...ne,gwenchana"jawabku terbata-bata karena gugup

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi hening..

"hyung,boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya kai,yang membuatku penasaran..

"apa?"jawabku singkat

"apa hyung masih menunggu kris hyung?" tanyanya sambi menatap lekat mataku,

DEG m...mwo?aishhh kenapa dia menanyakan itu?

" kenapa?"jawabku sambil melepaskan genggamannya dariku

"'sebenarnya…..aku.."wajah kai begitu serius,tapi aku penasaran apa yang ingin dia katakan

Tiba-tiba manajer kami datang dan masuk ke kamarku..

"luhan?gwenchana?"Tanya manajer hyung padaku dengan khawatir,kulihat kai menghela nafas kecewa akibat kedatangan manager hyung

"ne,hyung,mungkin aku Cuma kecapean"jelasku sambil cengir gak jelas/?

"yasudah,kau beristirahatlah yang banyak ya,jaga kesehatanmu ,lalu aku akan membatalkan schedule mu untuk 3 hari kedepan"

"arraseo hyung,gomawo" akupun mengangguk,ya mungkin aku memang harus butuh istirahat

lalu manajer hyungpun pergi..

"luhan~ah,gwenchana?"Tanya Suho padaku

"ne~ …gwenchana…"

"baguslah,bisa susah kalau kau sakit,nanti disaat yang lain pergi,siapa yang akan menjadi badut disaat kita down xD?"kata Chanyeol sambil meledekku

"aish!sudah ah!oh iya,tadi kau mau berbicara apa kai?"tanyaku

"ah,tidak jadi…"jawab kai,lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kamarku bersama yang lainnya

"istirahatlah,Luhan,kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu "kata Kris padaku,

"ne"jawabku singkat

jujur saja,aku masih suka pada Kris,meski waktu itu ia berpacaran dengan Lay,tetapi,yang aku tahu..sekarang mereka sudah putus…

Sore harinya…

"loh,hyung sudah bangun?"kulihat kai yang sedang menonton sendirian

"iya,yang lain kemana?"aku melihat sekeliling namun..tak ada tanda2 mahluk-mahluk itu/?

"chanyeol hyung,baekhyun hyung,chen,tao,sehun sedang pergi,sedangkan suho hyung,kris hyung,lay hyung dan kyungsoo hyung pergi membeli makanan"jawab kai sambil mengganti channel TV.

"ohhh.." aku hanya ber O ria/?

Lagi-lagi suasana hening,kai fokus dengan acara di tv,sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam,dan duduk disebelah kai…

"hyung"panggil kai

"ne?"sahutku

"apa kau masih menunggu kris hyung?"pertanyaan sama dengan waktu siang.

"ne,wae?" _deg deg deg_ ke...kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar begini?

"meskipun,kris hyung sudah punya orang lain?"jawabnya sambil menatapku

"hah?orang lain?memangnyaa siapa?" mwoya?kris mempunyai kekasih yang lain?

"kris hyung sudah berhubungan lagi dengan lay hyung"

Jderrrrr! Aku merasa ada petir menyambar hatiku...sakit...me..mereka berhubungan kembali?

"jinjja?"tanyaku,akupun terkejut dengan ucapan kai,akupun bertanya lagi

"sejak kapan mereka berhubungan lagi?"tanyaku penuh selidik

"tak lama ini"

Saat mendengarkan jawaban kai,tiba-tiba dadaku terus merasakan sakit…lalu tiba-tiba

Chuuuuu~

kai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,iapun menciumku,akupun merasa terkejut dengan tindakannya,aku langsung mendorong badannya..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriakku

"menciummu…hyung sebenarnya aku ini suka padamu hyung!"jawab kai,yang membuatku terkejut dengan perkataanya..

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu hyung..aku ingin kau menjadi namja chinguku!"

Aku hanya terdiam dan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kai,ah,aku ingat,waktu itu, aku mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan sehun ,kalau ia punya rencana untuk menjahiliku,jangan-jangan ini juga bagian rencananya,karena dulu aku putus dengan sehun karena ia berselingkuh dibelakangku!,jadi ia niat balas dendam?

"huh,jangan-jangan ini bagian rencanamu untuk menjebakku dalam rencana bodohmu itu ya?"tanyaku

"apa maksud hyung?"tanyanya heran

"aku sudah tahu,aku mendengar saat kau merencanakan akan menjahiliku,jangan-jangan cerita tentang kris dan lay itu juga bohongan"jawabku tidak percaya

"ANI!KAU SALAH,MEMANG DULU AKU SEMPAT MERENCANAKAN UNTUK MENJAHILIMU,NAMUN SETELAH AKU MEMPERHATIKAN HYUNG TERUS,AKU JADI SUKA DENGAN HYUNG!AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH!"

Mwo?di..dia serius? Tapi bagaimanapun aku masih berharap pada Kris

"...mianhe Jongin~ah,aku kecewa denganmu"

Akupun meninggalkan Jongin yang terus melihatku yang pergi meninggalkan dia..

Keesokan harinya….

"ngggg~sudah pagi"aku merenggagkan tubuhku yang kaku,dan mengusap mataku yang masih kantuk,saat jariku menyentuh bibirku,tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian kemarin,saat Kai menciumku…aish,lupakanlah..akupun beranjak dari kasurku dan pergi ke dapur,saat aku melewati ruang tv,aku melihat Lay dan Kris Ge berdua dia teras..apa yang mereka lakukan?

"baby~ah,nan jeongmal saranghae"

"naega tto kris~"

Akupun melihat mereka berciuman,ternyata benar yang dikatakan kai,kalau mereka benar-benar kembali lagi,tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku,tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dan memelukku,saat aku melihat wajahnya,ternyata itu kai..

"gwenchana hyung,masih ada aku,aku akan selalu berada disisimu"

Akupun menangis dengan keras…tidak lama kemudian…

"ini hyung,makanlah ice cream ini"

"gomawo"

"hmmm,dengan ice cream ini,kesedihan hyung akan hilang"kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut padaku..

"mianhe Kai,aku tadi emosi padamu"

"hmm,gwenchan..yang penting aku akan selalu bersama hyung disaat hyung sedih maupun senang"

Kini aku telah sadar,kalau aku,menyukai kai..

"kai~ah"panggilku

"ne?"sahut dia

"aku mau menjadi namja chingumu,sepertinya aku menyukainmu"

Kai yang mendengarkan pertanyaanku,langsung tersenyum,diapun menggenggam tanganku dan mendekati wajahnya padaku dan menciumku…._KIM JONGIN ,SARANGHAE~_

Mianhe klo gak nyambung dan gak jelas *bow with member EXO*


End file.
